Never Have I Ever
by Bmp14
Summary: Jennifer Jareau was perfectly content with her life. She worked for the FBI, lived in her apartment happily alone, and always managed to get to bed before ten o'clock. However, when a beautiful brunette showed up at the BAU and began to question everything that JJ had once known, which will JJ follow; her heart or her mind?
**JJ's Point Of View**

Jennifer Jareau had always been known for having an undying ability to ward off any sense of nervousness that crossed her path. Whenever the involuntary feeling of blushing cheeks, the warning signs of sweating palms, or even the racing of her heart felt as though they were so much as so begin to bother the blonde, something in the pit of her stomach kicked in and managed to stop JJ from feeling any sort of nerves. Perhaps it was the reason that she was so well at public speaking; the reason that she had landed her job at the FBI in the first place.

As soon as the first sight of a bobbing brunette head caught Jennifer Jareau's eye, she was immediately intrigued. Who was this new mystery woman? She noticed that the other members of the team had also caught sight of the woman, who was already heading up to Hotch's office, and she took off in that exact direction. That was one of JJ's biggest character flaws; she _was_ quite nosy. Always having to know what everyone else's business was, what their plans were, but most specifically how they were. Ever since Jennifer Jareau's sister had passed away back when she was eleven, she had a never ending need to ask how everyone was doing on any given day. Perhaps concern sparked this, perhaps guilt. Would she ever know? Probably not.

It wasn't long after JJ had ascended the stairs in hot pursuit of the new woman when a very unfamiliar face opened the door and ran smack into her. The blonde stumbled back in a fit of confusion, and her voice came out shrill, much more shrill than she had intended.

"Hotch! I'm sorry. I was just on my way to… Umm… We are ready. For the briefing…"

And that was the first time, for as long as Jennifer Jareau could remember, that her pale cheeks flushed a shade of red. So deep that there was no possible way that it could have been mistaken for any type of makeup applied to her cheeks, nor could it be looked passed at all. However, Hotch pushed himself out of the room and spoke in his ever regularly stoic tone, his brown eyes only looking to the liaison for a fraction of a second.

"Great. Gather the rest of the team and be there in ten. I need to talk to Gideon."

As soon as Hotch trudged his way down the hall towards the other agent's office, JJ clutched her case files closer to her chest and bit her lips together. Damn! She hadn't meant to upset him… It wasn't until a small clearing of ones throat came from back inside her superior's office that Jennifer snapped out of her trance, and she perked up, her blue eyes scanning up the body of none other than the mysterious brunette from before. Without wasting any more than a second, JJ practically lunged forward and extended her hand to the other woman, her eyes roaming ever so subtly over her body.

"I'm Jennifer. Jareau… My friends call me JJ… Most people, actually, call me JJ… Although I'm not an agent. No. I'm a… The… Umm… Media liaison. I arrange all of the press conferences and the meetings. Essentially, I'm the one who decides where the team travels for mostly every case. Since you're standing in Hotch's office, I would assume that you know most of these things, however… So… I'm JJ."

Jennifer was completely aware of the stuttered mess that had just come from her mouth, but she had no way of stopping the flood of words from escaping her lips into the thick air. She was also aware of the blush that had since even further creeped onto her cheeks, and had the brunette not been shaking her hand, she probably would have cursed under her breath at the embarrassment she had just made of herself. The room went silent for a moment, the blonde with the case files pressed to her chest with one arm, and the brunette with the box of… Jennifer didn't exactly know what the box contained, propped up against one of her clearly slender hips. She wore a skirt, pulled up just a little lower than where JJ wore her own, with a navy blue shirt, whose sleeves went down to her elbows. Even with the lack of skin that showed, the blonde could tell that this woman had a naturally darker skin tone than her own, which only proved to be more embarrassing seeing as how red her cheeks were.

"Emily Prentiss. It's nice to meet you, JJ. I would love for you to stay and chat, but it looks to me as though Agent Hotchner and Agent Gideon are about to make their way to your briefing. You know. The one you most definitely won't be able to give if you are stuck in this room talking to me."

It was as though Jennifer's heart stopped at the sultry voice that rang through the air, and suddenly the entire room, which once was filled with an aura of awkwardness and sadness in a sense, lit up. The blonde's eyes scanned up to meet the brown ones owned by the woman whose hand was still in JJ's, and she tried her hardest to memorize every speck of brown buried deep within them. It took a moment for Jennifer to collect her bearings, but once she did she pulled her hand back and gave a nervous laugh, immediately wiping her clammy hand against her skirt.

"Of course! Of course. Sorry, it's already been a long day, and it's barely even started! Look, I'm sorry if Hotch and yourself got off on the wrong foot, but he's actually better than you think once you get to know him."

The word vomit once again spewed from between JJ's glossed lips, and she turned her head to catch sight of both the older agents heading into the briefing room. She gave a small shake of her head, which caused her crown of blonde hair to cascade over her shoulders in what seemed to be waves.

"I really have to run, talk to you when I get back?"

But Jennifer didn't even give the brunette time to answer before she was spinning around and making her way to the conference room, one hand having been reaching up to try to wipe the blush from her cheeks, while the other white knuckled the cases still pressed against the chest. What the hell just happened?


End file.
